Sniper
Sniper is the fifth class in the game Blitz Brigade. It is unlocked at rank 30. It is a class specifically designed for long range combat. The Sniper's weapons have very high damage. However, he is bad at close range engagements as his sniper rifle does not have a crosshair and must rely on his pistol and a melee weapon. It is extremely hard to kill through no-scope. The pistol can be used to pick off enemies at closer distances and melee to sneak up on enemy snipers. The best places to snipe would preferably be a high spot. Malta docks is a perfect example because there are many high buildings to snipe from. Tips * Once you kill someone, your position will be temporarily revealed through the death cam and mini-map. Snipe a person or two, then move on to another place. You might kill a few people by camping, but by doing so, you make yourself an extremely obvious target to the enemy team. * Do not stay scoped in for too long, as doing so will make you unaware of your surroundings and lose your map. * Due to the fact that if a person dies, they can see your position in the kill-cam, it is wise to keep moving and staying out of sight. *Sticking to high places and far away is ideal for this class. Good map examples include Malta Fort and Malta Docks which offer many places for a sniper to rest. Small maps such as Madagascar Ruins are not recommended for the Sniper as the enemy can find you faster then you can find them. *Since there is no crosshair while not scoped in, it is hard to kill people while not scoped especially with slow firing rifles so a pistol is recommended. However,if you have a fast firing rifle such as the last word or the Lovely Lisa, it is easier to "noscope" a person if they are directly in front of you or close to you. While not scoped , Aim your rifle at the player until their player tag appears above their head which signals that if you fire while not scoped , the hit will register and the enemy player will take damage, which the damage will equal to if you were scoped in and counts as a body shot. Story: |235x235px]] *Allies : His name is Yegor Zimov, a Russian who was wandering the Siberian Tundra when he was 17 years old. He was considered to be feral, but turned out to be highly skillful with weapons. He also did not like to talk about his past, which could imply that he may not know about his parents. When he joined the Soviet Army (Red Army), he was nicknamed the "Winter Ghost" because he was a highly skillful sniper. After the war, he vanished like he had appeared. *Axis : His name is Fabio Bellini, an Italian who had an engagement with a woman named Aria, who was known as the most beautiful woman in Tuscany. When she died, it seemed like his mind also died. When he met a gypsy, he made a pact with the "dark side" to bring her back to life. However, he was tricked, and his eyes were plucked from his head, which left behind glowing lights in his empty sockets. He roams the hills of Tuscany searching for Aria. Category:Classes